Moonlight Madness
by Sitebzen
Summary: KabuSasu: It’s Halloween and Kabuto is so excited about it. It’s too bad that Orochimaru and Sasuke don’t feel the same way. There’s a festival in a nearby town and so many unexpected events that will take place in a single night. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**::Warning:: **This is **Yaoi** so if you don't like **boy x boy** relationship then don't bother reading this.

**Sitebzen:** I got this idea when I wonder what Halloween would be like in sound but instead the story took a shift to a different direction. This only happens when you edit a story. Anyways I might draw some parts of this story that way I can practice drawing Kabuto and Sasuke. I also did it because I wanted to draw Sasuke with cat ears. I mean who doesn't want to see that? He's so cute but enough with that.

**Summary:** It's Halloween and Kabuto is so excited about it. It's too bad that Orochimaru and Sasuke don't feel the same way. There's a festival in a nearby town and so many unexpected events that will take place in a single night. So enjoy!

**A/N:** Sorry if the characters are too **OOC**. Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. I'm a horrible writer I have to admit but I won't let that stop me. So I hope you still like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the manga/anime call **Naruto**. It belongs to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**. If I did I'll make everyone adore Kabuto. XD

This means **'thought'** and this means **"talk"**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Moonlight Madness…! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beat of drums and other loud noises emitted from a nearby town. The sounds just got louder when the skies darken and the once bright sun was replaced by the moon. Today was the night of a full red moon and a certain raven hair shinobi couldn't help but stare at it. His senses shut down everything but the single image of that majestic moon. In his mind it replayed that single night when his entire clan was slaughter by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The man he at one point in his life looked up to and loved with every fiber of his being. All that remained from that day was nothing but this drowning emptiness. He lost everything in a single night and he was all alone. How could someone do such a horrible thing?

"_To test the limits of my power…"_

That was what his brother said to him. Nothing could justify the actions he took that night. The only thing that bothered the young Uchiha the most was the reason why he was still alive. 'Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?' He knew the answer.

'He spared my life so he wouldn't be tormented with the guilt of annihilating the entire clan.' For the young Sharingan user death would be so much better than the hell he is living in right now. The memories of the times they spend together haunted him the most. He clenches tightly the sheets of his bed because he knew that all that brotherly love was nothing but a lie.

As time progress so did his hatred toward his brother. 'Itachi, I will get my revenge one way or another.' He wasn't strong enough in his last encounter with his brother and for that reason he left the hidden leaf village. As much as he wanted the comfort he got from team seven and the others. A part of his heart wasn't completely satisfied. His guilt prevented him from living a peaceful life.

'It was my fault that mother and father died.'

He clentch his hands tightly, 'I wasn't strong enough. That's why I'm here in sound with that snake Orochimaru. I have to get stronger no matter what even if I have to kill my heart in the process. That's just fine with me as long as I see you dead. If I can't I won't be able to move on with my life.' To become stronger the young Uchiha choose to ignore his heart and cut all ties that bonded him to those he cherish. If he had stayed with them they would just get in the way and get hurt.

'I don't ever want to see anyone I care to die before my eyes ever again.'

He closed his eyes as he thought about a certain knucklehead ninja and his bright smiles. 'Just forget about me Naruto. To you I'm better off dead.' He couldn't understand why the kitsune boy would keep chasing after him after all the crap he's done to him. No he knew exactly why and that bothers him the most.

"_You're my friend, Sasuke. You were one of the first bonds I ever made and I think of you as a brother." _

Naruto's words always manage to sting his heart. He truly valued the blonde's friendship but there was no turning back. He also remembers Sakura's pleas. She truly cared for him but he could never correspond to her feelings. Right now hatred toward his brother should be the only thing occupying his heart but no matter what he does he can't seem to forget about his friends.

'Have I truly become this weak? To let such things bother me?'

He thought being in sound would make him forget about everything but instead it just suppresses it. Such memories just surfaces when he's alone, like he was now. That's why he rather be occupied with training then be tormented by these memories. The young Uchiha shook his head. He didn't want to think about them anymore.

The young brute was sitting on his bed as he played with his purple bowknot that holds up his white robe and dark pants. Anything to distract him from thinking about the others he left behind. All that he should care about is getting stronger and obtaining his revenge. He touched a little below his collar and embedded on it was the Uchiha crest.

'It's my duty as an avenger. Big brother left me alive for the sole purpose to be the one who will eventually destroy him.'

Sasuke lay down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think how strange life in sound has been. He thought it would be brutal and it was but some things were just plain weird. When he first got here he refused to wear those hideous sound uniforms. He would rather wear a regular kimono but his snake mentor wouldn't allow it. The young brute closed his eyes as his thoughts wandered to that day he got his new clothes.

**::Flashback::**

As he walked in his room he noticed someone was inside. "Who's there?" The young brute said as he held a grip on his sword. "Put your weapon away, Sasuke. I'm not here to fight with you." He recognized the voice it belonged to the medical nin that was assigned to him.

"Kabuto, what are you doing in my room?"

"Just leaving you a small gift is all," he said as he put down something on his bed. Sasuke walked closer to see what it was and it was a new set of clothes. "You don't have to thank me," Kabuto said walking pass him. "What's this?" Sasuke said touching the cloth that was embedded with the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

The silver hair teen leaned against the door with his arms cross, "I know how much you hate to wear anything that would tide you to our village even I agree that the long turtle necks are annoying." The silver hair teen pause and push up his glasses as he continue, "I also know how much you take pride of the Uchiha clan. I just hope this is more to your liking."

"Why are you doing this?" The young Uchiha asked as he stared suspiciously at the other. Kabuto isn't one to do anything out of the kind gesture of his heart unless it benefits him in some form or way. "Don't think about it too much. It's not like I like you on the contrary you're just a thorn on my side." Sasuke glared at him.

"I only did it because your appearance repulses me."

Sasuke blinked, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"What you don't believe me? Just look at yourself. You're shirt is all torn up and stain by blood," he said gesturing to Sasuke's attire. Kabuto brush some hair out of his face and said, "At this rate your rags will come off and I can't bare the idea of you walking around the base in the nude, although that might please my master."

"Pervert," Sasuke mutter under his breath as the older teen just chuckle.

"Anyways I really have to get back to work. If you need me you know where I am," he said nonchalantly waving his hands as he walked away.

**::End of Flashback::**

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the memory. When Orochimaru found out he was angry at Kabuto for taking liberties that didn't concern him. Of course his anger didn't last long for the silver hair teen had a way to talk his way out of it. Ever since that day the young brute just spends most of his time with the medic. It was the start of their odd friendship. In times when he felt lost or even through the brutality of the Sannin's training somehow Kabuto was always there for him. Who would of guess he would find comfort from the older teen. Of course he won't ever admit it out loud.

"Instead of a thorn on your side I have become something more right Kabuto?" He said softly to himself.

The times he spend with the medic he discovered so many things that he would never have guessed. In a way they both found someone that they can trust. In essence Kabuto has become a source of light to the young Uchiha. He wondered what the silver hair medic was doing at this exact moment.

"Sasuke!" He heard the cheerful voice of a certain silver hair medic.

'Speak of the devil.'

Sasuke sat up and glared at the intruder, "Kabuto. How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in like that?" Although he didn't totally hate the older male but sometimes he found him annoying. The medical nin couldn't help but smile at his young companion. "Sorry but I couldn't resist. You always lock yourself up in this room. Are you still moping?" He said poking his head by the door way.

"I don't mope now get out," the younger nin said as he threw a pillow at the medic.

"Aw don't be like that Sasuke. Look what I got you." Sasuke shifted his gaze from the older nin to the box and back to the nin. Kabuto place the heavy box on the bed for the young brute to have a better look at it. "What the heck is this crap?" Sasuke said pulling out an angel wing from the box full of other accessories.

"Hurry up and pick a costume," Kabuto said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For what purpose would I do that?"

"It's Halloween!" The older teen said enthusiastic as he gave the younger teen one of his brightest smiles.

'Oh and that makes a big difference.' Sasuke shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on Sasuke live a while. I was able to convince Lord Orochimaru to give us the day off and have some fun." Sasuke's right eye began to twitch, "You're the reason why my training was cancel?" He knew something was up when Orochimaru told him that training was postponed for the next day. How the heck will he get any stronger? 'I hate you,' he gave the older teen a glare.

"Oh come on when was the last time you had fun?" Kabuto said as he ruffled the younger nin's hair. "Stop that," the young Sharingan user said as he slapped the offending hand away. Kabuto got up and headed to the door. "Pick a costume so we can go into town for the festival."

'That explains the noise from earlier,' Sasuke thought as he took a glance out the window.

"This holiday only comes once a year Sasuke. I'll be right back. I'm going to get my costume on," he said before leaving the young brute. 'He's going to dress up as well?'

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from the offending box. 'Like hell I'll do something as ridiculous as this.' For awhile he sat there until his eyes look down at the box curiously. 'Where the heck did Kabuto get all these stuff anyways?' Sasuke went through everything until his eyes caught sign of something furry. It was a set of cat ears and a tail. The young brute couldn't help but think of Kabuto. He was happy more than usual and a part of him wanted to please the older teen.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. There goes my pride.' He made a face before putting on the dreadful kitty ears.

* * *

Moments later there was a knock on the door, "Hey Sasuke are you ready?" Kabuto slowly opened the door and poke his head in. He spotted the Sharingan user in the same position he was before. The young brute was staring out the window and then he glance back at the medical nin.

"Oh how cute you're a cat," he said as walked over to the younger nin.

The silver hair teen wondered if the ears were as soft as it appeared to be. He couldn't help the urge to touch it and so he tugged Sasuke's cat ears. The younger teen couldn't do anything but let Kabuto do as he pleased. He was surprised by the other's action and held a small blush on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by the older teen and he said playfully, "Oh how adorable. Who would have guess an Uchiha could blush."

Sasuke angry pulled away from the other and held a small pout on his face. Kabuto couldn't help but cover his laugh behind his hand, 'I really like messing with Sasuke like this. He's just so cute with those ears.' There really isn't any one around his age in sound and with Sasuke here he was able to act as childish as he could. If only to humor himself and annoyed the other. It was an excuse for the older male to act human.

Sasuke glared at him, "Don't ever associate me with the word cute or adorable ever again. Understand?"

'He always does this to me. It's like he enjoys my suffering. He always puts me in embarrassing situations like the time I was forced to help him make a cake.'

Sasuke eyes dilated in shock and quickly regain his composure. He almost forgot that day and now it was disturbing his mind. As they were making a cake they ended up having a small food fight and ended up covered in flour and icing. The young raven shinobi cleaned his face with the towel that Kabuto gave him. Somehow the silver hair medic noticed the chocolate icing that hang by the bottom corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"You missed a spot," he said as he bend down and licked it off. Sasuke never blush that hard in all his life.

"Whatever," Kabuto said waving his hand carelessly as there was a smile on his feature. The young brute held a small smile as well. It was rare to see Kabuto with a real smile and in return it made him feel happy. His smile turned into a frown in an instant.

"What the heck are you suppose to be?"

The young brute said staring at the older teen. "I'm a witch I thought it was obvious," he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't you mean you're just using that excuse to cross dress?"

Sasuke held a faint blush as he checked the other's appearance. Kabuto was wearing a really short dark purplish pink skirt being held by a large black belt with a pumpkin in the middle. He wore long black and magenta stripe stockings and high heels. He wore a belly top shirt similar to what Sai wears but purple. He also had a small dark cape and the typical witch hat. What caught his attention more was the older teen's lips. Purple lip gloss was applied and for some reason he had the urge to kiss the beautiful male before him. Kabuto was dead gorgeous and that made Sasuke's stomach turn.

"I don't know what you mean. Lord Orochimaru thought I look good," he said looking at himself as he did a small spin showing off his sexy body to Sasuke. At this point the pressure was building up and Sasuke had a small nosebleed. 'What the hell Kabuto? You look like some kind of male stripper.' Not like he was complaining if he could he'll gladly take off the other male's clothes.

Sasuke made a face at the sudden thought, 'What the heck am I thinking?'

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke said walking pass Kabuto. He would rather do anything than keep looking at the witch. Any longer he would literally jump him.

Kabuto smiled and gave the young brute a bag, "Here you can have this one." It held the image of a black cat lying on top of a pumpkin. "We're going trick-or-treating?" He said staring at the other. 'Please tell me you're seriously joking. I mean how old are you? Aren't you like twenty-two?'

"You're not a little kid anymore," the cat said at the beautiful witch before him.

"Age doesn't have anything to do with it. It's going to be fun you'll see," he said as he gave the younger companion a wink. The raven hair cat looked away trying to suppress the blush he suddenly had.

"Come on let's go," the silver hair witch said dragging the reluctant cat by the tail. 'Why am I doing this?' The young brute just shook his head.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru we're off and…" he stopped as he watched his precious master was just sitting there reading a book. "What are you doing?" Kabuto asked as he came over to Orochimaru. Only Kabuto had the nerve to take the book out of his master's hand. He didn't fear what the consequences of his actions could be.

"Kabuto," the way older man said in a warning tone.

"It's Halloween and we decided we're going to have fun so get up and dress up." Orochimaru didn't move a muscle and just look skeptically at his right hand man. "I don't part take in something as ridiculous as Halloween."

"My thoughts exactly," Sasuke said leaning against the wall with his arms cross. The medical nin glared back at other, "You're not helping." The brute shrugged it off. It's not like he cared what the Sannin does as long as he gets to be with Kabuto is all that mattered to him. He was surprise to see what the older teen was doing.

The silver hair medic started touching the older man's long black silk-like hair. "What are you doing?" He questioned his subordinate. "If you can't decide for yourself then I'll have to. You're going to be a traditional Japanese samurai. I'll just put your hair like this." He said as he made a high pony tail and leaving the rest to fall. Orochimaru didn't protest in the least he was currently too busy trying to suppress the urge to touch the other male. He was so close to the medic that he could hear the other's heart beat. If he wanted to he could pull the younger man down and kiss those lips of his. "There all done," Kabuto said smiling cutely down at his master.

Some urges can't be control.

"Kabuto," the Sannin said softly. The silver hair teen was shock when the other male grabbed his wrists and pulled him down into his lap. Sasuke gawk at the scene before him. The medic quickly regained his composure and stared into his master's yellow slanted eyes.

"Yes lord Orochimaru?"

Kabuto couldn't move for both his wrist was still being held tight. They were inches away that they could kiss. The snake lifted the younger nin's chin with his free hand and his lips ever so slowly coming closer to the medic. At this point Sasuke was beyond angry. He was about to take out his sword when they heard a loud explosion coming from outside.

Distracted by the sound Orochimaru let lose his grip on the younger male and he was able to slip away. "What was that?" Sasuke said staring out the window. Kabuto stood next to him, "Perhaps the festival has already started."

He glanced back at the Sannin, "We'll be going now lord Orochimaru. Do remember to finish putting the rest of your costume and we'll see each other at the festival. Let's go Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru needs his privacy," the attractive witch said pulling an angry cat by the tail. Orochimaru just stared at the retrieving forms of Kabuto and Sasuke. The young brute was giving the Sannin a nasty glare. It was as if he wanted to pounce on the older man and claw his eyes out.

The Sannin shook his head, 'It seems little Sasuke is becoming too attach to Kabuto.'

* * *

Walking through the forest the young brute was in a foul mood. 'Why am I acting this way? I have to calm down.' He had his arms cross as he followed Kabuto down the dusty trail to town.

"So how far, are you guys anyways?" Sasuke said casually. Kabuto nearly fall over, "What kind of question is that?!"

"It's pretty obvious there's something going on between the two," the younger boy said not meeting the other's eyes. "Sasuke…," Kabuto said looking at the younger teen. They were both engulfed in an awkward silence. The wind blew making the leaves dance around them. "There's nothing like that going on between Lord Orochimaru and myself."

"Liar," Sasuke said staring into Kabuto's dark eyes. 'How the heck do you explain the way he looks at you or the way he touches you? I really hate it when he does that.' Sasuke closed his eyes, 'Look at me I'm acting like I own him.' He opened his eyes to see Kabuto sitting on a nearby boulder.

"He's only fond of me is all," he said looking into Sasuke's eyes which the raven hair shinobi looked away. Kabuto look up at the moon, "It's strange. He rarely pays attention to me. Of course that all change when you came. For some reason your arrival here as spark something in him so I have to blame you for the situation I am in."

"Now you're making things up," Sasuke accused the older male. "You can believe me or not it's not my problem. If Orochimaru desires me then I'll just keep dodging him." The young brute's eyes connected with the silver hair shinobi's own dark ones. "I thought you love him?" A part of him didn't want to hear what the medic was going to say. If he truly loved the Sannin then shouldn't he butt out? "I respect him and admire him. It's completely different from the word love," Kabuto said as he got up and kept on going leaving Sasuke just standing there.

* * *

Walking into town they were greeted by loud cheers and wild music. The atmosphere was joyous but not for a certain brute. If it wasn't for Kabuto he wouldn't be here in the first place. A small smile appear on his face, he couldn't help but watch the other.

'Why am I drawn to him?'

They stop in front of a shooting dart booth. "Hey Sasuke how about I challenge you? Let's see which one of us can win a prize?"

"You're kidding right? This would be too easy," Sasuke said picking up a dart. As he was about to throw it he felt something wet inside his ear. The young brute shriek at the odd sensation and missed the target. He touched his abuse ear as he glared at the older nin who was smirking holding up one finger. Somehow Kabuto just gave him a wet willy.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Sorry Sasuke I forgot to tell you that everything goes," he said smirking as he hit the target perfectly. "You're such a cheater," Sasuke said as the medic won a small teddy bear.

"Oh you're just saying that because you're such a sore loser."

Sasuke smirked, 'Is that how you want to play it.'

"How about we play another game, four-eyes?"

Kabuto smiled at the cat, "Sounds like fun, rooster head." This time Kabuto went first and wonder what the young brute was up to. Sasuke just stood there smiling and Kabuto shrug it off. He was about to throw it but was distracted when...he felt soft hands tickling him. He could barely keep hold of the dart that it fell to the ground.

"Sa…haha…suke..haha..stop. I can't…haha…can't breathe." He was able to say through his laughing. He could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes and he accidently fell over pulling Sasuke with him.

"Ow," Sasuke grunted in pain and froze as he stared into Kabuto's eyes. He was on top of the older teen in a very compromising position. This caused a sudden blush appear on the young brute. There was no way he could hide it from the silver hair shinobi. The witch laugh, "Oh how cute. I rarely see you blush. I believe this is the second time."

"Shut up," the cat said looking the other way. "Uh…Sasuke..?"

"What?" Sasuke shifted causing his knee to softly hit against the silver hair teen's groins. This cause the older male to grunt, "Do you mind getting off me?" The young brute quickly got off and looked the other way. 'I can't believe that just happened. How the heck am I going to face him now?'

"Hey Kabuto I… Huh?" Sasuke was surprised to see the witch was nowhere in sight.

"Over here Sasuke," Kabuto wave as he was in front of another booth that was not even near him. 'How the heck did he get there so quickly?' He angrily made his way through the crowd and stood next to the sound nin. He was trying to catch a fish but missed. "I'm sure I'll get the next one," the silver hair teen said smiling at the raven hair cat.

'I've never noticed before but I love his smiles.'

Sasuke couldn't deny it any more. He had a crush on the silver hair teen. He wasn't sure when it happen but the time he spent with the medic made him developed feelings for him. The brute was surprise to see the older teen acting childish. It was like he was a small child, amaze and curious at everything around him. He really like the way how Kabuto's eyes sparkled with joy. Sasuke shook his head.

'I have to stop thinking about him. It's not like he likes me in the same sense. I'm only a friend to him or at least something like that.'

He thanked his stomach for the sudden distraction. 'Is there anything to eat here?' Sasuke walked away and was lure away by the smell of gyros. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled but froze when he saw who it was. Red eyes stare back into dark ones, "Itachi…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sitebzen:** I was going to post the whole thing but it was too long so I broke it into parts. I still have to edit the other half so yeah it would be awhile for me to update. Do you guys have anything to say?

**Sasuke: **You made me into some love struck school girl. What's wrong with you?!

**Sitebzen:** I couldn't help it. Besides do you know how hard is to keep you guys in character? It's much easier for me to keep you guys **OOC**.

**Kabuto:** When can I take this ridiculous costume off?

**Sitebzen:** When Itachi starts having his way with you. X3

**Kabuto and Sasuke:** O.o …?!

**Sitebzen:** Oh I forgot to tell you Itachi is appearing in the next chapter. This is going to be great. Let the chaos begin! Anyways don't forget to review and I'll eventually update. Have a great day and I'll see you later. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sitebzen: **So here's part two. Sorry it took a while but some parts just didn't make sense to me so I tried to fix as best as I could. Happy Halloween! Anyways enjoy my insanity!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Moonlight Madness  
Part Two **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled but froze when he saw who it was. Red eyes stare back into dark ones, "Itachi…"

"Well isn't this a coincidence. It's been such a long time hasn't Sasuke. How are you?" The raven hair brute's eyes slanted in anger as he activated the Sharingan. "Itachi, I'm going to kill you!"

He made a few hand signs to use the chidori but the older Uchiha stop him by grabbing his wrist, "Do you honestly want to harm innocent bystanders?" The younger sibling looked around, 'Dame he's right. If we start a fight here everyone would just get in the way.'

Itachi is his kill but he won't risk the lives of others. Sasuke didn't want that in his conscious.

"Let's not fight tonight. I'm really not in the mood for a battle," Itachi said with a warm smile. That smile threw the younger Uchiha off guard. It was as if he was staring at his former brother. He closed his eyes, 'No he's not that person anymore. He's a criminal and a murderer.'

Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan and huff in anger. Here the two brothers stood and there was nothing the younger Uchiha could do. His revenge had to wait.

In the skies firecrackers were exploding in patterns of colors. The two Sharingan users couldn't help but stare at its beauty. "It's like the first time you took me to a festival," Sasuke said with a distant look in his eyes. He couldn't help but remember his childhood. How he would always tag along behind his brother. The affection they share for one another.

"Except this time I'm not carrying you and you're no longer calling me big brother in a caring way." Sasuke shifted his gaze from the sky to his older brother. Itachi returned the gaze. 'He hasn't change a bit. He still acts the same way but why? Is it because we aren't fighting? When we last fought he was so cold to me. Could it be you still care about me?'

The raven hair brute looked back at the nocturnal sky, 'Just another illusion I want to believe.'

* * *

More fireworks lit the sky and the young Uchiha wanted to be with the medic that way they both could watch it together. He wondered what the other was doing. The obvious answer was that he was probably looking for him. How long has it been? An hour? He took one last look at his brother. He was wearing the traditional black cloaks with the red clouds on it that Akatsuki wear but that wasn't what caught his attention. Sasuke blinked as he stared at the cat ears his older brother had on.

"Why are you dress up as a cat?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sasuke glared at him, "I asked you first."

"Very well then let see…let's just say someone convinced me to do so. What about you? What's your excuse?" He said turning to face his younger brother.

"Same thing I suppose. Kabuto had the idea that it would be fun and drag me here." Sasuke noticed the sudden spark in his brother's eyes. "Kabuto's here?" Sasuke also didn't like the sudden tone Itachi used when he said that. "Where is he?" Itachi said looking around. "How the heck should I know?"

'Do I look like his babysitter?'

"Sasuke..! Where are you?! Sasuke…!"

They turned to the direction of the voice. It was Kabuto who was yelling. He's been searching for the young brute for over an hour now. 'At this rate I'll never find him.' The silver hair teen fell to his knees and began to make swirly lines with his finger on the ground. 'Oh great, I've lost Sasuke and now Lord Orochimaru is going to kill me.'

Noticing the older teens distress he yelled, "Kabuto I'm right here." Sasuke walked over to the silver hair teen with Itachi trailing behind. "Sasuke," Kabuto said smiling. He was worry something might had happen to the young teen. "Look I filled both bags with candy. The villagers were really nice to me."

"I see," Sasuke said grabbing his bag and taking a small peek inside. Kabuto's smile fell when he noticed the person behind Sasuke, 'Itachi? Why is he here?' Sasuke looked back at Itachi, "Why are you still following me?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, it's a pleasure to see you again. The witch outfit suits you well," Itachi said as he took in the older teen's appearance. Sasuke didn't like the way he was looking at his witch. 'There I go again.' He acknowledged his feeling for his medical nin and defended it as a simple crush that he would eventually get over it. 'That's all it is,' he said to himself. He has to stop being possessive. Kabuto belongs to no one.

"Why thank you. I wish I can return the feelings but no. What are you doing here Itachi Uchiha?"

"Would you believe me if I said I've been looking for you?"

"No," Kabuto simply said. 'What the hell…?! They know each other?!'

"What's going on? How is it you guys know each other?"

"Itachi why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out from." Sasuke could hear the bitterness in his voice. "You don't mean that," the older Uchiha said staring at the other. "You don't know me," Kabuto said as his eyes lost its radiance. "But I do," Itachi said softly. The silver hair teen looked at other in disbelief.

'What the hell is going on? Are they ignoring me?'

Sasuke was getting fed up. He didn't care if they know each other or whatever. Right now all he cared about is getting Kabuto far away from his brother. Itachi is the reason for the older teen's sad demeanor. He didn't want to see the medic with that look on his eyes. "Itachi you better not…mngh!"

Sasuke was cut off as someone came from behind and covered his mouth while trapping him in a tight grip. Itachi glance at the new stranger, "Thank you Kisame."

"Sure thing," the shark like men smiled at his partner. Kabuto slanted his eyes, "Hey let go of him." Sasuke is his responsibility and he won't let anyone harm him.

"You can worry about him later for now we need to talk." Kabuto look away and said defiantly, "I don't feel like it."

Itachi wasn't asking he was more like demanding it. He lifted Kabuto up earning him a surprise yelp. Itachi carried him bridal style and ignored his cries of protest. The medical nin struggled with all his might but it was futile. He gave in and let the younger nin carry him to wherever he wanted to take him to. Sasuke struggled against the much build up Akatsuki member.

'Where the heck is he taking Kabuto to?'

"Calm down kid. If you behave I'll let you go and take you to where they are heading. But I need you to butt out of their conversation understand?" Sasuke stop struggling and nodded in agreement. Kisame let's go of the young Sharingan user. "What does he want with Kabuto?"

"It goes back to when Kabuto was serving for a guy name Sasori."

"I've heard of him." Kabuto once told him about a man known as the puppet master. Supposedly he served him but was freed from his control thanks to Orochimaru. Sasuke pick his and Kabuto's bag and glare at Kisame, "Look I don't know what connection Itachi has with Kabuto but…"

"You don't have to give me a threat kid. Now let's go before we miss something juicy," Kisame said excitedly and Sasuke didn't have a choice but to follow. They ended up hiding behind a bush as the two shinobi we're talking under a big oak tree. "Why are we hiding?" The young brute asked.

"So Itachi won't see you. To him this is personal and if he thinks you're in the way I'm sure he'll hit you with Tsukuyomi. I'm sure you don't want that right kiddo." Sasuke didn't respond.

Itachi leaned against the tree, "You're still not talking to me? I made a mistake and I have acknowledged that." The wind blow playing with his black hair. "I don't care about your excuses. I've move on and so should you."

"It's not that simple." Kabuto looked seriously at the other, "I'm a traitor to Akatsuki when I saw you I thought you were here on orders to kill me."

"Even if I was I wouldn't do it."

"Maybe not you but the others…"

"I'll protect you," the rogue leaf shinobi declared. Itachi heard the medic's bark laughter, "You protect me? That's rich. When did you ever care to protect about anything?"

"You know me."

"I thought I did." Silence engulfed them both leaving them to their own thoughts. 'Why is this happening? When I finally thought I'll forget about him he just happens to show up in my life again. This time I won't believe your lies. I won't.' Kabuto clenched his hands tightly as he glared at the ground.

'This is harder than I thought. He's being stubborn and won't listen to me.' Itachi looked at the silver hair medic and all he wanted to do is comfort the other. "What happened with Diedara was a one-time thing. It was a mistake." Sasuke couldn't believe where the conversation was heading. 'What the heck are they saying? They sound as if they were lovers. Wait, that can't be true…can it?'

"Oh and that changes everything. We can't change what's already inflicted Itachi. The damaged is done…don't you think you done enough?"

"But it can be repair. My feelings for you haven't change. There hasn't been a moment I haven't stop thinking about you."

"Well I feel flatter but I don't feel the same."

"You're just saying that unless… there is someone else." He said staring deeply into the other's eyes. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"If its Orochimaru I'll kill him. I can't bare the idea of someone like him touching you. I won't let anyone near you." Itachi said coming closer as he grabbed the silver teen's wrist and pinning him to the tree. His finger gently touches the outline of Kabuto's lips.

"That bastard, he's touching him!"

Sasuke wanted to march up there and yank Itachi away from Kabuto but felt a sharp pain by his neck. He fell to the ground and found that his body wasn't responding. 'Ugh. My body…I can't move.'

"Sorry kid I told you not to interfere. Now look what you made me do," Kisame said holding an object that look familiar to a flute. "What did you do to me?" he said in a low voice. "I've just injected you with a substance that would immobilize your body," he said pulling the small dart out of the boy's neck. 'Damn it!' He glared at the huge blue man. Now he couldn't do anything but watch.

'Kabuto…'

"Itachi…don't," Kabuto said softly as he downcast his eyes. When did his voice, began to break? Itachi pulled his chin and kiss softly those luscious lips. He leaned forward making their foreheads touch. "Why are you pushing me away?"

'I just don't want to feel the same pain again.'

Itachi nib the medic's earlobe and whispered, "I've missed you and I know you haven't forgotten what my touches can do to you."

He pulled down the zipper on the male's shirt. Once the said article was off hanging loosely on the others shoulder he touch gently and felt the tone muscles there. Kabuto moan when Itachi trail kisses down his neck while his hands touch places he memorize that would make the other wither. The medic couldn't control it anymore and his body was betraying him quickly.

His eyes clouded with lust and passion that he gave up struggling and returned the heated kisses. His arms came around the other pulling closer. He wanted to feel the warmth from the other. Itachi's fingers tangle itself into Kabuto's silver white locks. He pulled the knot that held the teen's hair making it fall gracefully down. He took off his cloak and then he slowly lowered the other to the cold grass.

'They're not going to…' Sasuke closed his eyes and wished that this never happened. That he'll rather be crawling under a rock or something than watch this. 'Why is this happening?'A part of him couldn't help but watch. A blush was on his face, he was mad at Itachi for always taking everything he loved away. 'Wait when did I consider Kabuto something I love?' Sasuke lay there confused with his own feelings. When did his crush, became something more?

Itachi couldn't help but look down at his angel. The way the medic was spread on the ground with a flushed face and those eyes begging him to go on. It was like the first time they were together under the night of a full moon. It started at first as a heated battle between Akatsuki and Sound but one thing lead to another. They ended up in each other's arms. He couldn't help but smile at that memory. He was a total fool to let go of what he had.

Itachi bend down and captured Kabuto in another kiss. He trail kisses down his chest and began to suck at the other's nipple. He was greeted by the others pleasant panting and groans. He switched to the other driving the sound nin mad with lust. Kabuto squirm at the sensation. He knew the other was just teasing him.

"Itachi, ngh…"

Kabuto's voice was getting the other hard and quick. He needed to take him right now. He kissed the other and his hand travel down to the helm of the older teen's skirt. He gently rubbed Kabuto's cloth manhood and earned a cry of pleasure from the other. "You want this Kabuto?" He said huskily as he rub his hard against the other. They both grunted with pleasure. Itachi began pulling the zipper down until a hand stop him.

"Don't," Kabuto said trying to control his breathing.

"Why should I?" He stared at the other who shook his head. "This has gone long enough. I should really be going." Itachi kiss Kabuto by the neck, "If you don't want to go beyond this its fine with me. I'm okay with just pleasing you with my kisses." Kabuto closed his eyes, "But I don't want to feel anything toward you and yet…"

"You can't forget me can you," his hot breath hit against his skin that made the silver hair teen shiver. "Kabuto let time freeze for the both us. Let me show how much I care for you." He captured him in another kiss which the other began to lose his senses. He wanted to forget about Itachi but he couldn't deny he still had feelings for the other. He wasn't sure if it was love or just lust.

He felt the other licking his chest as Kabuto's hands tangle in the other's black hair. Itachi held Kabuto's hips as he grind down against him making both of them grunt in pleasure. This was driving the other insane at the constant action.

"Itachi I need you now!" Kabuto exclaim.

Itachi smirked and began to pull down the zipper. They completely stop when they heard a loud explosion. "What was that?" the silver hair teen said still panting as he looked at the bright light emitting from the town. A look of annoyance appeared on the brute's face.

"Itachi we have to go!" Kisame said coming out from the bush. Itachi nodded, "I wonder what that idiot did this time?" he said putting on his cloak.

"Running off to him aren't you," the silver hair male said looking at the other. Itachi smiled down at the other, "You're jealous."

"I don't care. Go back to him. You did it so well the last time. Send my regards to him," he said bitterly not looking at the other. Itachi pulled his chin to look at him, "Since that day I haven't touch another person."

"Don't say that." "I promise I'll be back," he said kissing him one last time on the lips. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Just forget about me." He closed his eyes and smiled, "I already told you I can't." He left Kabuto confused with his own feelings. Was he telling the truth? Did he truly cared about him or was it another trick.

Kabuto blush feverishly and bury his head into his hands. 'I can't believe that just happen! I promise I won't let him manipulate me again and look at me. I practically gave myself to him without putting up a fight.' Frustrated by the outcome of this encounter he kicked the tree for several minutes.

He calmed down and shook his head, 'Now I have to find Sasuke and huh?' He noticed a strange shadowy lump on the floor a few feet away. At a closer look he saw Sasuke lying on the ground. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" The brute looked up glaring at the other. "Oh crap, don't tell me you saw everything."

"A little too much if you ask me. Just heal me," Sasuke commanded. Kabuto nodded and went on his knees as his hands hover over the brute's body. He noticed a strange substance in Sasuke's system and with his charka was able to remove all of the toxic. "There can you move now?" He said looking at the younger nin in concern. Sasuke got up and started yelling at him, "What the hell were you thinking?! You're on my side so why were you making out with the enemy?!"

"By the record Itachi is your enemy not mine but don't worry I won't let that happen again." Sasuke looked at him confused, "Why not? You seem to like it."

"Maybe…we were lovers at one point but something happened. I just don't know what I feel now…it's just so confusing. I wish…"

"You wish what?"

"It's nothing. Sorry about earlier. Instead of showing you a good time you ended most of the time immobilized."

"Don't apologize you idiot. Before Itachi came I did had a good time. So uh…thank you," he said looking away with a small blush on his face. Kabuto look up at him and smiled, "Now that wasn't so hard to say."

"Shut up. Let's go home it's getting late." Kabuto nods and follows the younger nin. Sasuke glance back, "Maybe you should tidy yourself first before we go back. We don't want Orochimaru molesting you now do we?"

"Huh?" Sasuke gestured at his attire. The silver hair medic blushed as he zippered up his skirt and grabbed his shirt and cape. "Thanks," he said not looking at the raven hair shinobi. Sasuke nodded and gave him the bag he dropped earlier. The brute watched the medic tie his hair in his usual ponytail.

'Sometimes I wonder if there's any room in your heart for me.' They walk back in a peaceful silence.

Back at the hidden base, "Lord Orochimaru we're back!" They noticed he was sleeping on the couch and behind him a whole pile of candy. It was like he just robbed a candy shop. "I'm not even going to ask how he got all that candy," Sasuke said. Kabuto nodded. Some things are better off unknown. "With all that candy he'll probably have a nightmare," Kabuto said shaking his head. Sasuke wondered what a legendary Sannin would possibly fear.

"Let's trade candy for the meantime," the silver hair medic said cheerfully. "Sure why not," Sasuke said dully. Not like he had anything better to do. The two sat by the corner of the living room. "I'll trade you some Laffy Taffy for some of your Snickers."

"Deal," Sasuke agreed. Personally he doesn't like sweets but for Kabuto's shake he'll play along.

Sasuke looked at the smiling Kabuto, "You sure like chocolate don't you?" The silver hair teen nodded a yes. He stared at the medic and smirk. 'This could be fun.'

"Kabuto do you want some kisses."

"Huh? You still have some?"

"I might…How much do you want?" Kabuto in a cute thinking pose. "Three kisses please," he said sticking up three fingers up. "Sure thing," Sasuke said as he walked over to him. The sound nin opened his hand to receive the small chocolate delight but instead felt a warm lip against his own.

One, two, and three…Sasuke gave him three quick kisses.

Kabuto looked surprise as he stared at the other wide eyed. The young Sharingan user thought it would be fun but instead found it embarrassing. 'What the hell was I thinking?' He went back to his spot and sorted his candy. He wanted to do anything just to avoid the gaze from the older teen.

Kabuto held a small smiled on his face. He knew the young brute had been crushing on him since the cake incident. Every little gestures and looks he received from the young Uchiha. He knew his feelings but the sound nin wanted to ignore it. Pretend it was just his imagination and stay the way they are.

'What exactly are we Sasuke? Are you just a comrade to me?'

He shook his head. He knew the young teen was more than that. He wanted to believe that they were remotely close as friends but now. He wasn't so sure. He feels happy being around the other but isn't that enough?

Kabuto looked at him and said, "Do you want a kiss?"

"What?" Sasuke asked confuse and was kissed passionately by the handsome witch. He could feel a tongue pressing against his lips asking for entrance. The younger teen let him explore the caverns of his mouth. How his tongue rub against his own made the young Uchiha moan into the kiss. Kabuto drew back leaving Sasuke with a daze look on his face.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said in amusement. Sasuke held a small blush and stared at the other. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Returning the favor is all." The raven hair shinobi down cast his eyes. 'So I still don't mean a thing to you do I Kabuto.' Kabuto saw the rejected look on the boy's face. He pulled the Uchiha into his lap and held him in a tight embrace. "Kabuto…? What are you doing?" Sasuke said softly. "To be honest I have no clue. I just wanted to comfort you I guess," he said looking down at him. Sasuke looked at him curiously, "You know what."

"What?"

"I like being with you," the young brute said leaning against the other. "I do too."

Kabuto suppressed the yawn he had. It was getting late and tomorrow will be a long day. "Okay we should be going to bed now. Do you want to sleep with me?" Sasuke blush but nodded, "If that's what you want."

"What are you doing?!" The medic exclaim as a blush surface on his face. The Sharingan user was beginning to undress, "What does it look like? You said…" Kabuto shook his head feverishly, "That's not what I meant!"

Sasuke looked at him, "Is this because I'm not Itachi?"

Kabuto look at the other in disbelieve, "No I've already told you before. What I feel about Itachi and you are completely different."

"How so..?"

"I don't know. Just give me time to think things over."

Sasuke pouted, "And how long is that?"

"You have to have patience Sasuke. We'll take it one step at a time. You're still too young."

"I'm fifteen. I'm old enough to decided what to do with my life," he said as he sat on Kabuto's lap and bringing his arms around his neck. "Yeah but I'm like seven years older than you. I'll wait for you." He said nuzzling the young brute's neck.

"Okay. I'll wait," Sasuke said smiling at the other and capturing him in a kiss.

'I won't let Itachi have you. I want to be the only one in your mind as you are in mine.'

**-end-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sitebzen:** Originally it was a lot shorter but I just keep adding stuff to it. This was one of the weirdest stories I ever wrote. They were too **OOC** for my liking. Now that this is out of my system what do you guys think?

**Sasuke:** Why did you include that bastard in this story? Don't you know how much I hate him?

**Sitebzen:** I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. He's so hot and I'm sure the readers agree with me.

**Kabuto:** Do you know how much fans you disappointed?

**Sitebzen:** I know I was originally going to make Itachi take you but I'm not good at making these kinds of scenes.

**Orochimaru:** I didn't have too much spotlight in this story.

**Sitebzen:** Sorry but maybe next time or not. I don't like writing too much about you. It's nothing personal but you're kind of creepy. Sorry Orochimaru fans.

**Itachi:** What gave you the idea for this story?

**Sitebzen:** I blame **Mutsumix** for drawing such beautiful pictures of Sasuke and Itachi. Don't they look cute with cat ears? I also blame a video in youtube call **Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jaraiya- Just Stop.** I mean Orochimaru looks so cute when he's little and there was this cool picture of him as a samurai. That won me over so I don't totally hate Orochimaru that much. If any one wonders why I pair up Kabuto and Itachi is because of the drawings by **Kodomo no Luna** and **Kodomo no Artemis** that are posted in deviantart. The reason why Kabuto is here is because he's my favorite character. X3!

**Kisame:** Why Kabuto x Sasuke?

**Sitebzen:** I have no clue. I'm obsessed with them I guess. They have the love-hate relationship thing. I know there's like a huge gap between their ages but not as huge as Orochimaru and Sasuke. That pairing scares me the most…anyways the gap between Kabuto and Sasuke is pretty much the same with Kabuto and Kakashi which by the way is a pairing I'm hoping to write in the near future. :)

**Diedara:** Why wasn't I in it? I was only mention and that seems a little unfair uh.

**Sitebzen:** Sorry. I needed Itachi to cheat with someone and I couldn't pick Kisame. That just seems creepy to me. You were the best choice and I do love the pairing. Yes I'm an ItaDei fan even if I haven't read one for a long time. By the way I think Kisame is cool but not as a potential lover for Itachi. He's better off being his helper or friend, you know what I mean?

**Kabuto:** Time to wrap this up.

**Sitebzen:** Thanks for reading! If you want leave me a comment. Oh please do. That way I know how bad I'm doing. Keep expecting strange stories with characters too OOC and possible AU. I'm sorry but I can't write anything realistic that would make them stay in character. Anyways if I can I'll draw something for this but I'm not making any promises. Bye! Have a wonderful weekend and **Happy Halloween**! XD


End file.
